<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Triplicate by Astrumiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304528">In Triplicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel'>Astrumiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, OT3, Other, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited/Unbeta'd fluff - I may come back and dot it later, sorry!  For now please enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Mayan Saint Joshua/Lord Tower | Anton Saint Joshua, implied Mayan and Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Triplicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+TTS+Fandom">The TTS Fandom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited/Unbeta'd fluff - I may come back and dot it later, sorry!  For now please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rune fumbled with a tiny gold pin as a knock on his bedroom door startles him enough to almost drop it. For a second he wondered if it’s Brand before dismissing it when he felt the echo of Brand’s thoughts - grumbling at Mayan about something in his own room.</p><p>“It’s open, or well unlocked.” He called and glanced up to see Lord Tower walk in.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be downstairs terrorizing everyone into being on their best behavior or something?” Rune asked almost smiling. Gods his nerves are all over the place and half the things he’s said to his family today sounded like this.</p><p>“I think everything’s under control,” Tower said pleasantly and ok maybe that’s what Rune needed to hear because some small part of him feels like it loosened. Tower must have noticed some small tell-tale twitch in Rune’s shoulders or something because a moment later he had a hand on Rune’s shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>“Truly Rune - everything is perfect, you’ll see in a few moments.” He assured, which Rune only nodded gratefully to before noticing a box in his other hand.</p><p>“If that’s a wedding gift -” He faltered. It’s tradition for a parent to pass a gift on to their child on a wedding day, usually, a family sigil but Rune hadn’t expected anything of the sort, and seeing the box, facing that thought, brought him to a startled pause.</p><p>“I know I’m not your father and I could never replace him but I couldn’t let you have this day without something special,” Tower said, gently placing the box in Rune’s grip.</p><p>“Shut up - gods I mean thank you- I mean fuck-” Tears stung his eyes. “Thank you, you’ve been more of a father than I could have ever asked for.”</p><p>Carefully he opened the box and the tears he had just pushed back, threatened again. “This is-”</p><p>“Don’t call it too much Rune, you deserve this - all of it,” Tower told him taking one of the pieces from the box and pinning it to Rune’s lapel.</p><p>Rune managed to nod, pushing back the tears again. Oh, he was absolutely going to cry today but not just yet hopefully.</p><p>“Come now, everyone is waiting,” Tower said with a not too subtly satisfied smile as he ushered Rune down to the garden.</p><p>Ciaran had certainly had his fun here - cantrips filled with golden flames hovered every so often and all the seats where their friends and family had gathered, seemed to be sprouting flowers. Ahead of him, Ciaran stood in his . . . well what Ciaran considered “official” garb to be master of ceremonies here. Which was to say an outfit that looked like it was cut from the night sky and to Rune’s amusement, sharp red heels. He winked at Rune before releasing a sigil spell that snapped banners into fluttering down and music playing.</p><p>Rune felt a nudge as Lord Tower stood next to him to walk him down the aisle. “You have no idea how proud I am of you, now take your breath and we’ll walk,” Tower said gently before they started down one of the three paths that led like sun’s rays to the center platform.</p><p>In all his nerves and excitement Rune barely had a moment to take it in, feel and see everything and everyone around him before he was standing in front of Ciaran and Lord Tower drew away to his seat joined by Mayan, who took his hand to his lips with a smile, a moment later which mean. . .</p><p>“Yeah, yeah- get your fill of staring in.” Brand muttered with a blush as Rune turned, blue eyes shining so vibrantly with joy that all Rune could do was smile in reply. He was stunning in deep sapphire blue that looked like there might have been magic in the threadwork and something suspiciously like eyeliner on his eyes. All dressed up and fancy he was the most beautiful man Rune had ever laid eyes on. Catching his eyes Brand winked at him then shifted his gaze just so and Rune followed it then felt his jaw drop open a little.</p><p>Addam stood on his other side in a deep bordeaux-and-gold tux and of all things - a sunflower somehow prettily woven into his pulled-back hair, his eyes deep wine eyes shining with joy as well. This was so unfair, now there were two unspeakably beautiful men at his side.</p><p>“Hero - Rune and Brand you both-” It was so rare to hear Addam at this complete loss of words but Rune gets it, wished he could just lean in right then and kiss him.</p><p>“Now there’s no lack of eye candy here today but we do have a crowd waiting - gentlemen shall we?” Ciaran asked casually before stepping up and magically amplifying his voice for all to hear.</p><p>It’s not a long ceremony, none of them had wanted much besides their vows and the traditional binging words - Brand was the first of the three of them to spill tears, which made Rune and Addam follow suit as they first repeat the traditional Old Atlantean vows, then each added their own. Rune felt his heart catch when Brand brought up how long he’s loved them both and when Addam told them both of the moment he fell for them.</p><p>Then comes another beautiful moment. From the same elegant box that Tower had pulled out Rune’s pin earlier that day, Ciaran drew out three lengths of specially woven ribbon, bound with charms at the ends. Rune took the golden one and tucked one end between his new ring and middle finger - then pressed his palm over his heart. His breath came out as a shudder when Brand’s hand rested over his a moment later, fingers sliding in between Runes and Addam’s hand covering both of theirs a moment later.</p><p>It was a little tricky to do it with the three of them but with Ciaran guiding them, a few sort moments later their hands were bound and the ribbons were woven together at the ends until the charms clasped together. Burgundy, Gold, and Sapphire woven into one - just like their souls were now.</p><p>“In the eyes of all here and the memories of all of who we’ve hailed from, by the magic that flows through the River - You are Bound,” Ciaran announced with a flourish of magic that wound a symbol that matched the wedding charms - then faded softly away with a warm wave of magic settled into their skin. “Congratulations.” He added with a smile before their friends and family’s cheers erupted around them.</p><p>In the rush of pure emotion that hit him again, he almost moved too fast to catch the kiss that Brand pressed almost giddily to his lips. “There’s no rush.” Addam teased lightly as he pressed a kiss to Rune’s cheek while Brand’s lips were still over his. There might have been no rush but there was plenty of joy and a rush that buzzed through all of them - Brand and Addam bumped noses before they kissed in their rush to meet each other, Rune heard the shutter click somewhere and caught Queenie taking candid photos from the side just before Addam leaned in and kissed him for the first time as his husband.</p><p>It was a dream - except it wasn’t, it was a beautiful reality - hard fought for and wholly earned. He got to have this - his husbands, his tallas.  Brand’s fingers squeezed a little where they were resting still over Rune’s heart as he felt the sentiment over their bond and Addam whispered their names ever so fondly.</p><p>“Come on.” Brand said glancing at Addam as he gave Rune a gentle tug towards the huge reception area on the beach. “We owe our husband the first dance.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>